Waking up Love
by Kimipeli R. Lupin
Summary: The Marauders and their respective female counterparts are spending the summer in Hawaii after their final term at Hogwarts. RLOC,SBOC, JPLE...NO PETER ALLOWED! PLEASE R&R I'll love you forever!COMPLETE!
1. Waking up Love: Remus' Story

Roxie woke up to the sound of raindrops falling daintily on the roof. She sighed_ I love it when it rains. _She thought. The next sound she heard was the crashing of the Pacific Ocean upon the shore. _Well I love it when I have someone to share it with that's for sure. _

She rolled out of her empty bed and grabbed a blue button up shirt that she's taken from Remus' room while he wasn't looking. She held it to her face and took in the scent of him. She smiled and slipped the shirt on over her spaghetti strap night shirt and tied the tails of the shirt around her waist.

"I don't know why you insisted on getting two separate huts." She said to Keira who was still fast asleep in the bed across from hers. She ran her fingers through her hair and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then left Keira and Lily asleep in the hut without telling either one where she was going.

Clad in Remus' shirt and boxers Roxie walked the short path to the other hut. She did nothing to shield herself from the falling rain and being in Hawaii the rain was warm. By the time she got to the guys' cabin though she was fairly wet and her bare feet were covered in sand. She sat on the porch and let the rain cleanse her feet and then entered silently into their dwelling.

As it was early she hadn't expected any of them to be awake yet and none of them were. She shed Remus' shirt and it fell to the floor beside his bed and climbed under the covers and wrapped her arms around him. He shifted when he felt her presence and turned to face her. Still asleep he wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled closer to her with a soft moan. She smiled to herself and lay peacefully listening to the rain.

For a while Roxie was content, but when she realized she wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon she began to get bored. She sighed and rolled out of Remus' arms, her movement triggered him to move and he rolled onto his back. Roxie grinned wickedly. _Hmmm…_she thought, _I think we've been here before._

Hogwarts 7th Year

"_So, where are you guys taking us tonight?" Roxie asked._

"_How about... Paris?" James asked playfully._

"_Uh," Keira said as she rolled her eyes. "Not more France!"_

_James looked at her with a hurt expression. "You can't say that Paris is France, Paris is completely different than the rest of France. Come on, it'll be fun."_

"_We can't go to Paris," Roxie laughed. _

"_Says who?" Sirius asked. _

"_Uh, Dumbledore?" _

"_Pish posh on Dumbledore," James said. "We've got it all worked out. We won't be breaking any school rules at all. I promise."_

"_Well, then what's the fun in that?" Keira asked with a smile. _

"_No worries, it'll be lots of fun," James assured them. "Have you seen Lily? Does she want to come tonight?"_

"_I don't know, let me ask her," Keira said as she pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote on it, 'Lily, do you want to go out tonight with us?' "Wait a couple of seconds and we'll have our answer."_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot you guys had those," Sirius said with interest. "I still haven't worked out exactly how they work."_

"_Well, that's just for the smarter of us to know, and the rest of you guys to never find out," Keira said with a laugh._

_An answer had come back. 'Keira: No, sorry, too busy with stuff. See you later tonight. Have fun though.' _

"_Sorry boys, she can't come." 'Lily, all right, don't overwork yourself hun. We'll see you later.'_

"_All right then. Just us four?" Sirius asked._

"_What about Remus?" Roxie asked. _

"_Oh yeah," Sirius remembered. He looked over at the bed. "Oy, Remus, wake up!" he called. There was a sound of stirring, but it was soon followed by more soft snoring. "Ah, oh well, we tried."_

_Roxie rolled her eyes. "I got it." She approached the bed. She opened up the curtains and climbed in bed with him, underneath the covers. She positioned herself on top of him. He immediately woke up. "What the..."_

"_Shh," Roxie said, and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't speak." She kissed him gently right above the waist line of his boxers, the only article of clothing that he was wearing. She placed more gentle kisses up his chest and on the most sensitive parts of his neck. _

_Remus was shocked. He was the quiet type, not at all the provocative type. He was a conservative mostly. To be woken up suddenly by this girl that he thought was beautiful beyond any other was a new experience for him. Especially when she chose to wake him up like this. He looked around and was even more uncomfortable when he noticed that Keira, James, and Sirius were watching with interested expressions on their faces. _

_Roxie grabbed his chin and bent her head down as though she was about to kiss him passionately on the lips. However, when her lips were about an inch away from his, she spoke. "Wake up, sleepy head, we're going out tonight." She laughed and jumped off the bed._

Roxie tossed the covers over her head and sank down to his waist and straddled his legs. She kissed his stomach right above his boxers like she'd done last year and traced his happy trail with her tongue. Remus stirred and moaned softly which only told Roxie that he was close to consciousness. She began to lightly kiss all over his lower abdomen taking the opportunity to dip her tongue every once in a while in his belly button and to nip and suck as she made her way up his bare chest.

The world slowly began to come into focus for Remus as he was tenderly pulled from his sleep by the most wonderful dream and of course just as it began to get good, he had to wake up. He fought to stay asleep groaning in protest he pulled the blankets above his head to shelter him from real life. As he became more aware he realized this dream…wasn't a dream. The things he felt Roxie doing in his dream were really happening.

Roxie paused when Remus pulled the covers over his head but when he lied still again she continued her work on his chest. She lightly ran her tongue across each of his nipples and then up to his neck. She caressed his neck in the most sensitive spots with her lips and tongue and when she was satisfied with her job she moved to his right ear.

"Wake up Moony." She whispered between nips.

When he heard her voice he knew it was real and his eyes shot open as he gasped for air and realized he had been holding his breath. "Rox?" he asked gently as her face came into focus above his. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Wha-?" She put her finger up to his lips to silence him just as she had done before.

"Shhhhh…"She leaned down and kissed his left cheek. "I got lonely." She kissed his right cheek. "It started raining." She kissed his forehead "And you know how I hate to be alone when it rains." She kissed his chin as she ran her fingers through his hair. He nodded in response. "Besides…I wanted to finish what we started a year ago." With her left hand she tilted his chin up to hers and gently pressed her lips to his.

His hands shyly moved to her hips and he took control and rolled her over onto her back never breaking their kiss. Her lips parted and allowed him entrance and he took it hungrily.

It wasn't long before Roxie felt him pressing against her. He broke from her lips and moved to her neck and she moaned in agreement as her neck was one of the most sensitive areas of her body.

His hands moved blindly to her breasts and she jumped slightly. Thoughts began to run through her head. Was this what she'd wanted, did she want to stop it? No. "Remus…" she whispered in desperation. He hadn't heard her as his lips began to move lower on her neck. "Remus." She said softly she guided his head up to hers. He smiled and kissed her lips. He pulled away and stared deep into her eyes, his look seemed to penetrate into her soul. She took a breath not sure about what she was about to say. "I want you to have me." She whispered finally.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then I want you to have me too."

"Remus do you understand me?" She was cut off by his finger at her lips.

"I understand perfectly, and I want to give myself to you as well."

"You're a virgin?" she asked surprised.

"Werewolf."

"Does that mean you-?"

"I doubt it, but even if I did mate for life I'd still want it to be with you."

"Me too." She said smiling. He kissed her softly and lifted her shirt above her head.

They made love almost silently. The only hint was the heavy breathing coming from the bed. Sirius and James slept unknowingly, and peacefully.

Roxie and Remus lay silent and still for a while holding one another close. Remus turned to face her.

"Rox." He said gently

"Hmm?"

"I Love you."

Roxie turned and kissed him gently. "I love you too Remus." She moved to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Can a girl use the bathroom without asking permission?"

"Of course, I'm sorry love." He watched as she clad herself in his shirt that she'd thrown on the floor earlier and then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.


	2. Waking up Love: Sirius' Story

The sound of Roxie leaving the hut woke Keira from a dream. She struggled against consciousness for several minutes, trying to savor the last few wisps of the fading dream. "No..." she moaned when the picture was gone from her head completely. They had been in Paris, underneath the Eiffel Tower, and he was about to...

'Uh, get that picture out of your head Keira, it's just wishful thinking... he's not that serious about you...' her mind scolded her.

'But he loves me, I know he does,' another little voice told her from the back recesses of her mind. 'He's told me so a million times. He wouldn't lie to me...' Her thoughts changed from one to the other for several minutes until she just couldn't take it any more. The uncertainty in her mind was unbearable.

There was only one way to be sure. She would have to ask him. But he was still asleep. Common sense told her that. On a vacation, he wouldn't wake up until at least the early afternoon. 'Well, then I guess I'll just have to wake him up,' she told herself resolutely, with a devilish smile on her face.

She climbed out of bed and changed out of her regular nightclothes into the nightie that she had bought for Sirius for his birthday. She started to make her way to the cabin where she knew he was fast asleep. It was raining outside. Of course, the one time that they chose to go to Hawaii, it was raining almost the entire time. She herself would have preferred endless sunshine and warm ocean breezes. But spending time indoors, with an attractive man that she loved, had it's perks as well. The rain had begun to soak through her nightie, causing it to cling to the parts of her that would drive him crazy.

She looked through the sliding glass door of the hut to make sure that no one was awake and moving around. As far as she could tell, everyone was still fast asleep. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door silently behind her.

Sirius's bed was the one closest to the door. She carefully stepped over the squeaky floorboard that she knew was at the foot of his bed and knelt down to look at his calm features.

The color of his dark hair clashed violently against the snow white of the pillow that his head lay upon and the comforter that he had pulled up to his chin. His eyes were closed with the deep sleep that came with the relaxation of vacations, and his lips were parted in the slightest of smiles, as though he felt her presence there but didn't want to wake up for fear of ruining the dream. She couldn't help but feel content just sitting there, watching him sleep. They had been through so much last year, it pained her to think that she had almost lost the opportunity to be with him. All because of her pride and arrogance. She was so stupid sometimes.

She ran her fingers through his baby soft hair and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. He opened his eyes in response to her touch.

"Good morning," she murmured quietly, bringing her face level to his again.

"Mmm, good morning," he murmured, surveying her up and down. "What are you doing? It's cold out there and you're all wet. Get in," he commanded, lifting his blanket so she could crawl into bed next to him. She had no choice but to accept the offer.

Underneath the blanket was hot from the warmth that his body had provided the whole night. She snuggled closer to his chest, finding her favorite spot against his body with her head in the crook of his neck. "Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

He was quiet for a while. Then he pulled her chin up so that he was looking her directly in the eyes. "How could you even ask me that question?" he asked gently. "Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have fought so hard to win you back last year."

She smiled and kissed him. The softness of his lips was enough to make the world spin beneath her, but the pressure that he added to the kiss caused her world to explode. She became lost in his kiss, in his scent, in his strength, and in his passion. She knew now that he loved her. He didn't have to offer her a ring beneath the Eiffel Tower for her to be sure of the fact.

Without breaking the energy between them, Keira positioned herself underneath him. He didn't need another signal from her. Her message was plain. She wanted him, right there, right now. 'Wait,' he thought. 'The others...'

He broke the kiss to look around him. Everyone was still asleep.

"Don't worry," Keira assured him, "I'm pretty sure everyone else is still asleep."

He kissed her again, softly, tenderly, until he felt her relax beneath him. He pressed his entire body against the whole length of hers in the way that he knew she loved the most.

Her world was still reeling from the power of the first kiss, but with this second one, everything else melted away. The sudden change from intense pressure to barely there was enough to make her go crazy. He knew how to get her excited, and how to keep her wanting more.

He pulled back a little bit to keep her waiting. He wanted the anticipation to build up inside of her. "Maybe we should wait until later," he suggested, not at all intending to do as he said.

She groaned. "No, Sirius," she moaned. "You can't just start something like that and not finish it," she complained.

He dipped his head down again, kissing her, giving her the touch that she desired so much, but backed off again. "Who says I can't?" he teased.

"I said," she breathed out. She was breathing heavily now. He had gotten her excited. All he needed was one more tease. He pressed his body against hers and bent his head down to her neck.

"Are you sure I can't?" he said, before kissing the most sensitive parts of her neck. His hand went exploring down the whole length of her body before coming to rest at her waist.

She arched her back and moaned.

He laughed a little bit. "You're going to have to keep it down, Keira, love. You'll wake the others up." He finally gave her what she wanted. A sharp intake of breath told him that she was pleased, and her hips began to move in rhythm with his.

It was all she could have ever asked for from him. He loved her. It was nothing less than that. He loved her the way that she had always dreamed of being loved. He loved her with his whole heart, and this made her happier than anything else could have. He would never have to do anything else for her as long as he loved her. That was all that she would ever ask of him.

When they were finished, she lie next to him, with her eyes closed, basking in the happiness that she felt inside of her. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry I woke you up," she said apologetically.

He laughed and kissed her again. "Keira, if you promise to give me a wake up call like that every time, you are more than welcome to wake me up whenever you like."

**AN This chapter was written by a good friend of mine. Her name is Kristins and she is currently writing a story called the Diamond Dolls. That is where you will find all the back story to this one. Unfortunately she is having computer problems and is unable to upload onto the site.When she uploads it to the site... I will let everyone know in one of my chapter updates. Please Review. We'd love to know how you like it. **


	3. Waking up Love: James' Story

Slightly aware of his consciousness James rolled to his right to pull Lily close to him. Just as he felt his fingertips reach her body, the world was pulled right out from under him.

James wasn't sure what had happened when he hit the floor, all he knew was that somewhere between dreaming about lily and reaching for her he'd managed to roll off of his bed.

Looking around to make sure he woken anyone up he noticed only two large lumps that took the place of his friends. He could see neither head nor hair of either of them but the lumps in the covers and soft breathing coming from each bed told James that they were still sleeping. Which was good because if they had known he'd fallen out of bed he would never live this one down.

He laughed to himself as he stood and tossed the blankets back on the bed. He looked at the time and noticed it was almost time to start the day. They had a scuba class lined up for later that morning although he wasn't sure how well they'd do with all this rain. He shrugged and donned a pair of pants and a shirt and walked out of the cabin onto the front porch. He sat on the bench and slipped his shoes on. Leaning back on the bench with a sigh he stared out at the rain, not knowing exactly where he wanted to go. HE finally decided to walk and see where he ended up…

Where he ended up though was the exact place he set out to go (without knowing it of course) .

James pulled back the covers of Lily's bed and slipped in with ease. He wrapped his arms around the love of his life and fell fast asleep finally feeling at home next to her.

Lily woke up and felt an arm slung over her body. She groaned. "Roxie…this is really getting old…" she said rolling over only to see the angelic sleeping face of one James Potter. She could do nothing but smile and lean in to kiss his soft lips.

James awoke suddenly to find Lily's lips pressed softly to his. _Merlin I'm in heaven._ He thought. Though he had kissed her many times before, the innocence of this kiss was overwhelming.

When Lily pulled away and looked at him his hazel eyes were open and his lips had curled into a smile. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He whispered sleepily.

"Whaddo you want?"

"Just to be next to you."

"No there's something else. I know you James…You want something…" she said questioningly.

"Well Lils there is one thing. And I was going to wait till sunset, but due to the weather I'm not sure we're going to get much of one."

"What are you playing at Potter?"

"Lily Evans," he said a smile spreading across his face. "Will you marry me?"

Her only response was a long passionate kiss. James tried to break away so he could get an answer but she wouldn't have it. She was soon on top of him shedding clothing whether it was his or hers it didn't matter. Lily would have what she wanted.

"So you're answer is?" he asked slowing down just as she was about to reach her peak. Lily would get what she wanted, once he got his answer. It was selfish yes, but it was the one thing he was willing to be selfish about.

"James don't stop." She said breathlessly.

"Too late, I need an answer. I won't let you have what you want until I know for sure you're not going to leave me the second this is over."

"Because I love you James Potter and yes, I will marry you."


End file.
